


The case of the time traveller

by Berto19



Series: Sherlock Holmes: Crimes and Punishments [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: A run in with a pair of thieves causes a woman from the 21st century to have an unexpected encounter with one of the greatest detectives of all time.





	1. Chapter 1

I still couldn't believe it; I had stolen something for the first time in my life. Well, maybe not stolen exactly since the ones I'd taken it from were thieves themselves.

As I raced a few feet ahead without even looking back, my long brown hair flying into my face (making me wish once again I'd tied it back) I knew it wouldn't be long until they caught me; their footsteps were gaining and I was already out of breath after only running a block or two. Not for the first time I cursed my curves as I heard one of the men shouting at me.

"Stop, thief!" One of the men yelled and that brought a tight smile to my face, wondering where they got the nerve to call me that. My heart beating wildly I saw a door off to the side of the alleyway so I quickly made a decision; grabbing the doorknob I yanked the door open. I dived inside, quickly slamming the door before my pursuers could react and I grinned at the pained yell as the door slammed in the closest man's face.

But as I raced into the room the smile instantly wiped from my face as I found it was a storage room with no other way out.

I spun around, intending to escape to see the only way out now blocked by the two men. The youngest looked in his early twenties, short black hair and grey eyes currently glaring at me as he rubbed at his red nose. I managed a weak grin to see blood dripping from it.

"Just hand back what you stole from us and we'll leave you alone." The older man promised, his clear blue eyes looking at me and I snorted seeing the gun sticking out of his light blue jacket pocket. Noticing my eyes travelling to the weapon he pulled it out with a cold smile. "Last chance, lady. Give it back." He growled, aiming the muzzle at my face and I took a step back as I heard a click.

As I did I clutched the item I'd stolen tighter in my right hand, barely noticing how light the statue was. With my gaze fully on the gun aimed directly between my eyes I didn't see the younger of the men lunge for the statue. I yelped as he ploughed into me, knocking me to the floor.

Muttering under his breath the older man stepped forward, possibly to grab the statue only for his eyes to widen.

Woozy from both the fall and having the back of my head slammed into the wall I didn't notice the statue starting to glow a pale blue until the younger man grabbed at my hand. His accomplice stepped forward, reaching for the statue at the same time as I lay there struggling to breathe with the weight of his friend lying on my chest.

In the space of a few seconds a brilliant blue light blinded me as well as my two attackers who covered their eyes.

Once the light faded I slowly opened my eyes blinking back spots to find the storage room had vanished. Now lying on a street I stared as the youngest man climbed off me, staring around at his surroundings with eyes wide. His partner did the same, looking just as bewildered and just for a moment I saw their focus shift from me. Without them noticing I slipped the statue into my jeans pocket as I made a plan to escape.

Before they had a chance to react I leapt to my feet, shoving the youngest of the thieves hard into the other with my open palms. They fell to the concrete road, taking several seconds to right themselves which gave me just enough time to race right past them.

Still a little dazed by being thrown into a wall I still managed to race ahead of the thieves, ducking down an alleyway as soon as I saw it on my right. I kept to the shadows panting quietly as they raced right past me and I swallowed, hearing my heart beating wildly. Once I couldn't hear their footsteps I stepped out of the alleyway just in time to collide with a pair of men.

Knocked to the floor for the second time today I shook my head, a ringing in my ears distracting me as both men stared down at me. After a pause the shorter of the men, one sporting a well-trimmed moustache and short brown hair offered me his hand as the other with black hair just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you alright, Miss?" He asked as I reached up, taking his outstretched hand. Just as he helped me back on my feet I noticed the taller man still staring at me, slowly looking me up and down. Which made me feel a little annoyed and very uncomfortable. I was all set to give the black haired man a piece of my mind when the ringing in my ears was joined by a dull ache between my eyes, making me rub the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger in an effort to relieve it.

I didn't even notice the much more helpful one speaking to me, the words muted as the ringing grew until it blocked out all sound. Before I could react to the sudden absence of noise my knees grew weak and the road suddenly moved much closer, my knees painfully striking the concrete. If it hurt I didn't notice as everything faded to black.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Heart rate slow but strong and there's a large bump on the back of her head. I wonder where it came from?" Someone muttered as I felt a hand lightly touching the back of my head.

"What matters to me right now is why I had to carry her back here to Baker Street. She wasn't exactly light and besides why not just leave her at the nearest hospital? " Another voice asked and I bit back a gasp as the hand pressed a little too hard on my head.

"Holmes, how can you be so cruel? She's injured and it wouldn't be right to leave her on her own." The other voice scolded and I would have nodded if I had been able to lift my head.

"You are a soft touch, Watson. We are not here to pick up everyone we find lying in the gutter." The second voice pointed out, his footsteps moving close to where I lay. When I felt a tug on the collar of my slightly dirty white shirt my chocolate-brown eyes shot open, finding one man standing over me and the other kneeling at my side. It took my eyes several seconds to clear though once they did I realized that these were the two men I'd run into minus the hats. "See, she's fine."

"W..who are you two?" I whispered, trying to push myself into a sitting position using my elbows. Seeing this the man with the neatly trimmed moustace kneeling beside me gently pushed an open palm against my left shoulder, pushing me back until I was lying again. "Where am I?"

"I'm Doctor John Watson and this is my collegue Sherlock Holmes. You're at our apartment, 221B Baker Street." He answered as his collegue stepped away from me, moving towards a table in the middle of the room. "We never got your name, Miss?" John asked as I reached into my pocket for my wallet only to pause when I noticed it was empty.

"Huh? I was sure it was in here somewhere." I muttered, sitting up slightly as I quickly shoved my palm into my right jean pocket. Watching me search both of my jeans pockets for a few seconds, Sherlock finally spoke.

"Is this what you're looking for, Miss Katherine?" The black haired man asked and I narrowed my eyes, noticing for the first time the black wallet I always carried between his fingers. Without even a glance at me Sherlock opened it, extracting the plastic identification card inside.

"Hey give that back!" I yelled, or coughed to be more accurate as I made another attempt to climb from my resting place. I only succeeded in landing on my face, leaving me with a sore nose and a bruised ego as Watson helped me up off the carpet. "Thief." I muttered, rubbing the end of my nose as Sherlock headed my way.

"Actually I'm a detective." Sherlock informed me and I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling as he reached my side. "Now why did you find it nessisary to run into us, Miss Katherine?" He asked and I shook my head, holding my right hand out for the card he'd taken.

"Why is that any of your business, Holmes? Now hand that back before I..." I blinked the instant he held the card directly at my face, inches from my nose.

"Before you will do what?" Sherlock asked, holding the card just out of reach when I made a grab for it again. Growling I tried to stand only to have Watson shake his head, eyes narrowed slightly at Sherlock as he kept a hand on my shoulder.

"Holmes, please give the young lady back her...whatever you took from her." Watson sighed and after a pause Sherlock actually complied, though I saw just the hint of a smug smile as he handed it back to me. Quickly stuffing it back into my pocket in case he tried to take it a second time I glared up at the detective who stood over me.

"Thank you, Watson. I'm sorry I ran into you both but I was being chased and it seemed like the smart thing to do. The running away not the running into you. Especially when one of them tried to shoot me." I answered, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Why were they after you? Did you take something from them?" Sherlock asked me and I growled, climbing from the couch despite Watson's effort to keep me seated.

"How dare you accuse me of being a thief when you stole my wallet!" I shouted, swaying a little as I narrowed my eyes at him. More or less on my feet I tilted my head back slightly to stare at him, arms crossed against my chest. "You have a lot of nerve."

"I did not steal your wallet. It slipped from your jeans as I was carrying up into our apartment. I merely retrieved it to find out your identity, nothing more. You should be thanking me for carrying your...I supposed curvy self up an entire flight of stairs." Sherlock replied, meeting my gaze without moving. After a few seconds I sighed, holding my hand out and he handed the wallet back.

"Alright I guess I should be thanking you, Sherlock then. Thank you as well, John for looking after me so well. I really don't know why those two men were after me....what now?" I told them, noting that now Sherlock was rubbing his chin with the fingers on one hand. "Are you going to make fun of me again? I know I'm kind of curvy but I don't think that really matters does it?"

"You say you are innocent but I know that's a lie." Sherlock said completely ignoring the comment about my weight and I blinked, eyes widening as he paced the room. "You took something from them didn't you?"

"How did you know that?" I asked, slightly confused and he raised a finger into the air. With that same smug smile he removed something from his jacket pocket and I stared at the tiny statue clutched in his palm.

"I saw this in your pocket and it seems a strange item to be carrying around with you. That leads me to believe that those two men that pursued you were looking for this. The only question is why?" Sherlock said, fiddling with the statue and I shook my head.

"It's a long story but the fact is I caught them trying to steal it while I was touring a museum. I grabbed it instead and I was all set on giving it to the authorities until I saw something in one of the thieves' jacket pockets. I thought it looked like a gun so I made the choice to run away." I told them, ignoring the sudden dizziness. "I know how that sounds but it's the honest truth."

"There are a few things I'd like to clarify with you, Miss Katherine. First you said they were planning on stealing this statue. How could you possilby know that?" Sherlock asked as I moved to a chair resting near the table. Sitting I looked up to see both men staring at me.

"I saw one of the men, younger than me, looking around the area as the other man stepped towards the display. The younger man looked kind of nervous, his eyes keep darting around the room and that made me suspicious. It wasn't until I moved closer to the display that he noticed me and he turned to alert his collegue. The other man, startled by my presence, dropping the statue and it rolled to my feet. Once they saw me bend to pick it up the older man pointed to me and I remember thinking that I needed to keep it away from them. I don't know why I thought that at the time." I explained, rubbing the bridge of my nose with my thumb.

"So you didn't see the gun you only assumed that the older man had one on his person?" Sherlock asked and I groaned, more from his casual attitude then my headache.

"Look I might not have seen the gun at first but when they cornered me in that warehouse I saw it for real. I mean the man practically shoved the muzzle of the gun in my face, threating me if I didn't hand the statue straight to them. Do you believe me now, Sherlock?" I answered and he gave me a tiny nod, walking the length of the room as I coughed.

"Miss Katherine, do you know where the men are now?" Sherlock asked me, now standing at the window and I shook my head. "Then we must find them. This is exactly the kind of case I needed and just in time too."

"So they can finish what they started?!" I shouted, rising from the chair with my eyes narrowed at him. "If that statue hadn't glowed when it did I wouldn't be lying dead with a bullet hole in my forehead. Now you want to let them finish the job?"

I stepped towards Sherlock who just watched me, occassionally blinking until I reached the window. "Miss Katherine, please calm yourself. It won't do you any good to get worked up." Watson told me and I turned my head raising my eyebrows at the doctor.

"Look so far today I've been chased, threatened with a gun and knocked into a wall. Then I fainted and I wake up here. I think I'm allowed to be a little upset don't you think?" I replied as Sherlock watched on, silent. Knowing he wasn't going to help me I turned towards the open doorway intending to leave under my own power until Sherlock nodded. "Wait so now you believe me?" I asked him and he shook his head after a moment leaving me very confused.

"When you say that you have no clue as to what this statue is, that I do not believe. However I believe that you were being honest when you say you're not a thief. So Miss Katherine I will take your case if you make one thing clear to me." Sherlock said and I nodded, feeling a weight lifted from my shoulders as he held the statue between his fingers. "Why were those two men willing to commit murder just to obtain it?"

"I had an idea why but if I'm right...well, it sounds crazy and that's the last thing I want you both to think." I stopped talking them, crossing the room to reach the paper strewn on the table. Picking it up I glanced at the date only to feel faint and if I hadn't felt a strong arm gripping mine I think I would have passed out again. "1884?"

"That can't be right...it must be a mistake. I thought time traveller was a myth." I heard myself muttering as I paced the room once I was sure I wasn't going to pass out again. On either side of the room both detective and doctor exchanged a look of surprise as I stared past Sherlock, looking through the curtains at the city below.

"Miss Katherine, what are you mumbling about?" Sherlock finally asked and I turned around so abruptly I nearly slammed into Sherlock. "Calm down would you?"

"Sorry. It's just I know this is going to sound crazy but...I think that statue brought me here." I answered and Sherlock just raised his left eyebrow.

"Actually I carried you here." He pointed out and I sighed, brushing my jeans in an effort to calm myself. "Miss Katherine, are you feeling unwell?"

"I just need to sit for a few minutes." I replied, moving back to the couch only to find it already occupied. I stared as a basset hound stared back at me, head tilted to one side. "Um...hello?" I said to the dog who had the decency to shift over enough for me to sit beside it.

"That's Toby, the best nose in the British Empire." Sherlock told me as I gave the dog a head scratch. Giving my hand a lick he moved until he was sitting in my lap and I shrugged, patting Toby as Watson watched on with a smile. "So what were you talking about earlier? Something about time travel?"

"Yeah I know that sounds really strange but I'm pretty sure that statue brought me here, to 1884." I told him and Watson, the former raising both eyebrows.

"Forgive me for saying this, Miss Katherine but that doesn't make any sense. Why do you think you...travelled through time?" Waston asked and I rubbed my eyes, wishing I'd never even tried to stop those thieves.

"Look at my identification card, the one Sherlock 'borrowed' from me. Check the date of birth." I answered as I handed the card to Watson, returning to stroking Toby's fur as it seemed like the only thing stopping me from panicking. Bringing the card over to Sherlock I waited somewhat patiently as they studied the card. In just a few seconds they both looked at me, my attention on Toby who yawned.

"This is an excellent forgery, nothing more." Sherlock said, waving the card in the air.

"It's not a forgery!" I yelled and Toby whinned, making me rub his ears as a way of apologizing. "Look where can you make a card like that in London?" Sherlock went silent as he thought about my question and when he didn't answer I gave him a tiny smile. "I thought so. You don't have an answer to that do you?"

"I never said that, Miss Katherine." Sherlock protested, slightly annoyed as Waston's hand covered his mouth. "I just don't believe it's possible to travel from one time to another. Maybe in a book but not in real life."

"I couldn't care less if you believe that I was pulled here from another time. I won't be born until sometime in the year nineteen eighty-five so as of now I shouldn't even exist yet." I explained, giving Toby another head scratch when he nuzzled my hand with his nose. "Are you accusing me of lying again, Holmes?"

"Is that what I said, Miss Katherine?" Sherlock answered and I snorted, shaking my head after a moment. "Though it does sound like a story a child might make up. Or someone who needs professional help."

That last comment made me stumble to my feet nearly knocking Toby to the floor who yelped, quickly leaping to the floor the moment he felt me start to stand. Staring up at me with big brown eyes he whimpered and I softened, ignoring the pain in the rear detective long enough to kneel beside the Basset Hound. I gave his head a pat and he licked my hand before he made his way towards a pet basket under the window.

"As you can clearly see I'm not a child. Neither am I delusional, Sherlock. Please keep that in mind when you next decide to insult someone you barely even know." I told him, arms crossed against my chest. "Others might not forgive you so easily." I added, taking a seat on the couch again with a smug grin on my lips when Sherlock didn't answer.

Even Watson seemed slightly amused by Sherlock's silence, a tiny smile on his lips as the detective raised his eyebrow at me then his friend.

"I was merely allowing you to give your opinion while I made my own observations about you, Miss Katherine. You are in your early twenties, slightly overweight and 5'4."

"Just for the record I'm actually in my early thirties but, other than that, you're spot on." I said, resting my arm on the left side of the couch. My smile just widened when Sherlock and Watson both looked at me and that made me giggle. "The look on your faces right now."

　

　

 


	3. Chapter 3

"I do get that reaction a lot when I tell people my age." I said, making myself at home. Currently I was lying on the couch, my sneakers resting on one of the armrests much to the detective's annoyance. Which made me glad I'd chosen this spot to relax even if I noticed Watson giving me a funny look.

"Would you mind taking your feet from the couch? You're starting to leave scruff marks." Sherlock told me and I instantly removed my sneakers sitting in the middle of the couch before I checked to see if he was right. "That's better. Now tell us a little more about your two robbers." He said, standing over me. Taking a deep breath I gave them both a detailed description of my two attackers or at least I thought so until Sherlock shook his head at me.

"Look that's all I can remember." I muttered as Sherlock stared back. "Don't give me that look. I'm trying my best." I protested when he crossed his arms.

"Holmes, Katherine has had a trying day and I am sure she could use a rest. Miss Katherine, would you like to stay here and tomorrow we can search for those two men who attacked you?" Watson interrupted and I nodded, pressing a palm to my mouth just as I yawned.

"Truthfully I am feeling a little tired." I replied, grateful that someone actually cared about my wellbeing. Unlike a certain detective who I won't mention. "Thanks for the offer, Watson. I can just sleep on the couch tonight. Could I borrow a pillow and a blanket?"

"Of course. I'll be right back." Watson said, heading towards the door closest to the front of the apartment. Now in the company of both Toby and Sherlock, the latter now sitting at my feet, I scratched behind his ears.

Toby of course not Sherlock because wouldn't that be a bit weird?

"You know you could at least pretend to be nice to me. I know it's an inconveniance having a stranger staying in your apartment but believe me, this is not how I wanted to end my day." I told him, glancing up at Sherlock for his reaction.

"It would be safer for you to stay here tonight in case those two thieves manage to track you here." Sherlock answered and I felt my heart beat faster, my hand moving from Toby's ears to the couch. Watson returned to find me clutching the couch, fingers turning white and he blinked at me then his gaze fell on Sherlock.

"Holmes, what did you say to Katherine?" He sighed, setting the blanket and pillow beside me. "Katherine, are you alright?"

"Maybe you should lock the front door...just in case." I whispered, swallowing before I picked up the pillow. Clutching it to my chest I pulled my feet up, eyes on the door to the apartment. "Thanks." I added, not looking at either men as Watson looked down at me.

"I merely mentioned that the thieves might try to retrieve that statue Miss Katherine holds. Nothing more." Sherlock explained, heading towards his own room as I clutched the pillow tighter. "Goodnight." He added, disappearing into his room before the door clicked shut behind him.

"I am sorry about him, Miss Katherine. Sometimes he doesn't take into account other people's feelings." Watson muttered, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders.

"I'm actually intruding on you both. I guess I can forgive him...to some degree anyway." I replied, tugging the blanket around my shoulders. "Something tells me I should have just told the museum security guards and let them handle the thief."

"Then why didn't you? If you don't mind me asking of course." Watson asked and I gave him a tiny smile.

"I guess it's in my nature to poke my nose where it doesn't belong." I replied, picking the pillow up. Mashing it into shape I set in on the left side of the couch before I leant down, pulling my sneakers off. Dropping them on the floor I lay on my side resting my head on the pillow just as I yawned, not realizing just how tired I was until my eyes started to drift closed.

"Goodnight, Miss Katherine." Watson said, heading towards his room and I mumbled a reply.

Early the very next morning, judging from the bright light coming through the window, I was rudely woken by the sound of music. Still groggy I raised my head blinking and as my vision cleared I saw Sherlock sitting in an armchair beside the window, a violin in one hand.

"Good morning, Miss Katherine. You're up bright and early." Sherlock commented, lightly adjusting the strings and I groaned.

"What on earth possessed you to play violin at...whatever time this is?" I asked, rubbing at my eyes and Sherlock shrugged. After spending another few seconds tuning the violin he started to play and even if I was still half asleep I had to admit he had some talent, even if his decision to play the instrument this early in the morning left me feeling a little frustrated.

"It is six in the morning, Holmes." Watson grumbled emerging from his room wearing the same white shirt I had seem him wearing the day before, if a little more wrinkled. "Why are you playing your violin this early?"

"I was about to ask him the same question, Watson. He's very inconsiderate." I muttered, sitting up before I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. Pausing Sherlock raised an eyebrow at me and I grinned, enjoying the stare he gave me.

"You know I am still in the room. I didn't fall out the window." Sherlock said, setting his violin down beside Toby who yawned. "Anyway that's enough practicing. Now are you ready to find your two would-be murderers?" He asked still looking towards me and I sighed, pulling the blanket tighter around me.

"Not really though I suppose you want to, don't you?" I asked and he nodded, a tiny smile curling his lips as he rose from the chair. "Figures. I guess that's it then." I muttered, climbing from the chair only to see Watson shake his head at Sherlock.

"I think Miss Katherine would like some breakfast before we leave. Wouldn't you agree?" Watson said and I quickly nodded, resisting the urge to giggle when Sherlock lowered his eyebrows at the doctor. Sherlock left to get dressed as Watson poured the tea, making small talk with me as we waited for the detective to join us.

After a breakfast of tea and sandwiches I was all set to leave until Sherlock blocked the door, rubbing his chin as he stared at me. "Okay what now?" I asked until Watson pointed to my clothing and that made me blink as my gaze swept my jeans, sneakers and slightly dirty shirt. "Forgot about that. Can I borrow a jacket?" I asked, not expecting Watson to disappear into his room for a few minutes.

When he returned he held a pair of dress pants and black shoes I sighed, a little hesitant until Sherlock spoke. "You really can't expect to wander London and blend in." He pointed out as I chewed my lower lip, eventually taking the clothes from Watson.

"Thanks, Watson. I'll just get changed." I told him, disappearing into his room a few seconds later. Sherlock stared as the door clicked shut, looking at Watson who just gave the detective a smile.

Dressing I folded the jeans, carrying them and my sneakers back into the living room. The pants were a little snug but what could I do?

As soon as I emerged I noticed Sherlock standing beside the front door, arms crossed against his chest. "Those clothes don't suit you at all." He commented and my cheeks reddened, eyes narrowing as I stepped towards him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's impolite to insult a lady's clothing?" I growled and he stared as I stormed past him, opening the door before I stepped into the hallway. "Are you coming or what, detective?" I called out just catching a laugh from Watson that brought a tiny smile to my lips, joined by the doctor and after a pause the detective who closed the door quietly behind us.

 


	4. Chapter 4

We had only just stepped out the front door when I started to hurry ahead, making Watson race after me leaving Sherlock to shake his head at us.

"Aren't you a little worried about calling attention to yourself?" Sherlock called out and I skidded to a halt, stumbling a little on the cobblestones beneath my feet.

"Will you stop drawing attention to me, Holmes? Anyway I was just curious about the town." I replied, turning to see the detective heading our way.

"Right now we should be concentrating on finding those two thieves not sightseeing." Sherlock answered and I shrugged, unable to help wandering away from him again to explore my surroundings. Eventually I fell into step beside him and Watson, only because I was getting a little uneasy esxpecially when two men not much older than me seemed to stare in my general direction.

"Is something the matter, Miss Katherine?" Watson asked as I glanced back at the two men who grinned at me. Silently I pointed and he turned just as one of the men whispered something, his dark eyes focused on my face. "Holmes, those two men are watching Miss Katherine."

"They may know something about our mysterious thieves. Or they could be working for them. Once we reach this corner you will keep walking and we will hide, waiting until those two men follow you." Sherlock told me and I fixed him with a stare, hands visibly shaking until he smiled at me. "Do not worry. We will catch them before any harm can come to you."

"I hope so." I muttered walking past the doctor and detective. Taking a deep breath I started walking again taking the same path and very soon I heard heavy footsteps on the cobblestones a short distance behind me, making my heart beat faster. Silently hoping my new friends were close by I kept walking hands clenching and unclenching as the heavy footsteps grew closer and closer.

"Hold on there, young lady." Someone laughed and I jumped as I felt a rough hand grip my shoulder. I tried to turn around only to feel the hand grip me tighter and I tried not to flinch at a foul odor close that wafted over by my left ear to my nose.

"Yeah. Just stay still and you won't get hurt...maybe." Another growled, coughing as I forced myself not to move. "Those two men'll be pretty happy when we bring you to them."

"We already got paid but it might be..nice to have some fun with her first. They never said they wanted you in one piece." The first man chuckled and this time his grip loosened, allowing me a chance to spin around. "Don't even think about walking away from us, lady." He warned, producing a knife from his pocket and I swallowed as he pointed the blade near my throat. Up close I could see a pair of grey eyes staring back at me, his acomplace standing several steps away giving me a grin through blackened teeth. I saw him step towards me his own dark brown eyes moving slowly up and down my body before we all heard a crack above us.

"Now, Watson!" Sherlock yelled from somewhere and I yelped, roughly shoved backwards as the detective leapt from a nearby archway. Falling on my backside I stared as he and Watson quickly disarmed the first man and the second before he could reach into his jacket pocket, the light from the sun glinting off a revolver hidden inside.

"Now just what do you think you are doing with our friend?" Sherlock asked as Watson helped me to my feet, most of his focus on the two men in front of us rather than me.

"We was only following orders." The second man protested but Sherlock shook his head, clearly not impressed. "It's the honest truth." He added and I growled, stepping forward to glare at the pair.

"Why were you two following me? Answer me!" I shouted and the first man just blinked at me, probably shocked by my outburst. Raising his hand Sherlock turned back to the two men who remained silent, looking at me then Sherlock.

"If you two won't cooperate I guess I have no alternative but to bring you to Scotland Yard. I'm sure Inspector Lestrade will be happy to lock up two criminals who tried to assault this young lady." Sherlock sighed and both men immediately glanced at each other, eyes wide.

"Wait a second. They paid us to find that woman and bring her back to them." The younger man explained, fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Yeah. We were only having some fun with her. No harm done." His acomplice added and I snorted, arms crossed against my chest as I continued to glare at the pair who didn't meet my eyes instead staring at the cobblestones in front of me.

"What did those two men look like?" Watson asked and after a brief explanation I frowned hearing a perfect description of my two men who had tried to murder me. "It's them." He sighed as I looked towards Sherlock. To my surprise I saw the ghost of a smile on his lips and as I watched he tapped his chin.

"It looks like this case will be over before too long. A pity." Sherlock said and I shook my head at him, ignored as he focused on the men again. "Now where are they?"

"They paid us to bring her to Whitechapel. After that....who knows?" The man with grey eyes answered with a shrug and I snorted, eyes narrowed at him. "We never asked their names alright?" He protested and I shook my head moving closer to my friends.

"Stop lying and tell me where they are." I snapped but instead of helping Sherlock whistled. In seconds a pair of men wearing matching uniforms of a police officer rushed over and after an exchange they arrested my attackers. More than a little shocked I could only watch in silence as they disappeared around the corner and out of sight, persumadly heading for Scotland Yard. When I found my voice I turned to see Sherlock heading back towards Baker Street and I chewed my lower lip, not noticing Watson standing beside me.

"Miss Katherine, it might be better if we follow Holmes." Watson told me as I let out a breath. With nowhere else to go I soon followed the detective with the doctor right behind me.

I kept my temper until I stepped back into the apartment finding Sherlock standing at the window. Watson followed at a safe distance apparently not liking the way my eyes were narrowed or maybe it was the way I was grinding my teeth.

Just as I reached the detective I heard foosteps and I turned, blinking when an unfamiliar older man stepped into the apartment after lightly knocking on the open door.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr Holmes, I just had two rather scruffy looking gentlemen brought into Scotland Yard by two of my officers." He said only to stare when he saw me standing in front of the detective, eyes narrowed. "Hello, who are you?" He asked and I sighed, turning my attention to him instead.

"I'm Katherine. Did you say you're from Scotland Yard?" I replied and he nodded at me. With my back turned I didn't see Sherlock step away from me though I did see him quietly moving towards the couch which earned him a frown.

"I'm Inspector Lestrade from Scotland Yard." He said as Sherlock sat beside Toby, the basset hound tilting his head to one side as he stared at me.

"Are you going to throw those...men into a jail cell?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow at me, looking a little lost. "They wanted to kidnap me....or worse. They should be locked up where they can't hurt anyone." I snapped, swallowing when I remembered the knife inches from my throat and the cold smile on the man closest to me.

"Miss Katherine, are you alright?" Watson's voice shook me from my thoughts and I quickly shook my head, hoping no one could see my cheeks darken. "Maybe you should sit down."

"That's a good idea. Feeling a little woozy all of a sudden." I muttered, intending to sit on the seat closest to me only to find it already occupied by Toby, who wagged his tail at me. "Or not." I whispered, my lips curling into a tiny smile before I moved to the couch instead. Taking a seat I let out a breath as I wondered why no one was taking this seriously.

"Miss Katherine, those two men didn't lay a finger on you therefore we cannot charge them for anything." Sherlock pointed out and my eyes narrowed at him, the fingers on each hand clutching the cusion of the seat beneath me.

"So they get away scott-free? How does that help me if they come after me again?" I asked and the detective raised an eyebrow at me. "So you are letting them go? Oh that's just perfect." I complained, leaning back.

Too focused on my own problems, namely the two criminals who would now walk free without charge, I didn't notice Inspector Lestrade leaving until I finally looked up when Sherlock cleared his throat. "Miss Katherine, I need to ask you something and you must be truthful because I will know if you are lying to me."

"Why are you accusing me of lying again? We've been over this already; I am telling you everything I know." I snapped, rising from my chair and John shook his head. "If you continue to accuse me of lying I'll..." I trailed off when I noticed Sherlock smiling back at me.

"Did you really think I would let those two men go without questioning them first?" He asked and I snorted, avoiding his eyes though the faint blush on my cheeks told both men I had believed every word.

"That wasn't funny. You made me think that they would be free to roam the streets." I told him, eyes narrowed at Sherlock.

"Then I have succeded. Now we should make our way to Scotland Yard so we can question them further. Inspector Lestrade should already be there by now." Sherlock replied, crossing to his room while I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling.

"I'm sorry about this. Holmes isn't the easiest person to get along with." Watson told me as Sherlock moved to the door.

"That's okay, John. I don't know how you put up with him. I'm just met him and I already want to knock him out an open window." I replied, John staring at me until he realized I was smiling. "I'm kidding, John." I added in case he thought I was being serious.

"I'm still in the room for your information." Sherlock told us and I turned to see him frowning at me. "I didn't fall out the window."

"Not yet anyway." I whispered just loud enough for Watson to hear, who had to stiffle a laugh with his hand. "Now are we going to this Scotland Yard or not?"

"We are. You, however are not Miss Katherine." Sherlock said and I opened my mouth to see him shaking his head, his lips curled into a smile. "I can't interrogate our two criminals with you in the room." He explained and I closed my mouth, arms crossed against my chest. "Watson, let's go." He added, opening the door.

I tried to think of something to say but they left without me, Watson giving me a sympathetic smile before the door closed. Throwing my arms into the air I stomped over to the couch to find Toby sitting there with his head tilted to one side. "At least I have you to talk to. How do you put up with that detective?" I asked and he whined. Giving him a smile I reached over to scratch the top of his head. "Yeah I agree. Guess I have no choice so I'll just wait for them to get back."

 


	6. Chapter 6

It had been several hours, according to my watch anyway, since I had last seen the detective and the doctor. During the long wait I had grown bored of sitting so I decided to take a look around the apartment to find something to keep me occupied until they arrived back.

Climbing to my feet I moved to the shelves closest to the fireplace and after a few minutes of checking them I found a set of books, topics ranging from History to Botany and even Politics. I grabbed the History one first and after I took a seat I opened the cover. I had already read two chapters when Toby raised his head, his eyes moving to the front door. Thinking it was Sherlock and John I raised my head just as Toby let out a low growl. Confused I rose from my seat, the book clutched tightly on one hand only to hear him bark and that caused me to drop the book onto the floor.

"Toby, what's the matter?" I called out, bending to retrieve the book. Just as my fingers brushed the cover I heard a loud bang and I jumped, my eyes instantly flying to the front door just as something struck it. I heard something crack and I stared as a hole appeared, a piece of timber flying to the floor. Toby jumped from his spot on the couch, still growling softly at the front door. I would have remained there but when I heard someone shouting I shook myself, moving quickly to Toby's side.

He yelped as I picked him up and holding him tightly against my chest I raced towards the closest room which happened to be Sherlock's just as someone called out. "Come out! We know you're in there, lady!" A man yelled and I nearly stumbled, reconizing the voice instantly.

It's the older man from the Museum. He's the one who tried to kill me and when that didn't work...

My thoughts trailed off as I reached the doorknob just as the door shook again, another crack appearing. Janking open the door I hurried inside, setting Toby gently on the floor before I closed it just as my attacker broke through. Shaking I dashed around the room looking for something to push against the door and after a very frantic search I found an armchair. Moving as quickly as I could I pushed it up against the door just as I heard the front door being shoved open.

Shaking I backed away, Toby whining now as heavy footsteps headed our way. I watched the door for any sign of the men but when no one tried to breach the door I let out a breath, a cry ripped from my throat seconds later by a loud and menacing voice. "So you're hiding are you? Well we'll find you." He growled and I backed away, clamping a hand over my own mouth as he kicked the door. It held and he swore, kicking the door a little harder this time. The blow caused the chair to be pushed back and I moved towards it, shoving it at the door just as the man threw his weight against the door.

I gripped the chair so tightly that my knuckles turned white, keeping them out the only thing on my mind. The door shook again and again from the force of his blows and I cringed, glancing around the room for something to use as a weapon in case he managed to break the door down. But just as I heard a second voice the blows stopped and the man just outside swore, calling out before he dashed from the apartment.

Confused and still shaking I waited behind the chair, my heart beating so wildly I imagined I could hear it beating. It wasn't until I heard raised voices and loud footsteps that I finally relaxed my grip on the chair, waiting until I heard a familar voice calling out to me. "Katherine, where are you?" Watson called out from behind the door and I sighed, grabbing the armchair. After I pulled it out of the way I reached for the doorknob only to pause.

"How do I know it's you?" I called out and after a long pause I heard Sherlock's voice.

"Katherine, who else knows where you are?" He asked and my cheeks burned as I quickly opened the door to find both Sherlock and John standing behind the door. "That's better."

"What on Earth happened in here? We came straight back from Scotlland Yard to find two men trying to smash up our apartment." Watson told me and I rubbed my eyes, swallowing. "They rushed down the stairs once they heard us coming."

"Those were the two men that stole from the museum. They must have tracked me here." I explained, Toby following at my heels as I crossed the room. "I don't know how though."

"That's what I aim to find out." Holmes replied, moving over to the fireplace. "Now what did those two look like?"

"Hang on a second. They broke into the apartment to find me, breaking the door down in the process, and all you care about is what they look like? Doesn't my well-being mean anything to you?" I snapped, moving towards him and he blinked when I poked him in the chest in my index finger. Muttering under my breath I started for the front door, or what was left of it anyway. Recovering from my outburst Watson reacted first and when he stepped to block me from leaving I narrowed my eyes.

"Miss Katherine, you can't just walk out. What if they're lying in wait for you?" Watson told me and I crossed my arms, glancing from him to Holmes and back.

"At least someone here makes sense. Unlike someone I won't mention." I finally agreed, glaring at Sherlock who was now rubbing his chin. I moved to the nearest seat and after sitting I started to describe the two men from the museum. Once I was finished I took a deep, shaky breath. "Now are you satisfied?" I muttered looking up at Sherlock who was pacing the room in front of the fireplace.

"For now." He replied and I grit my teeth. "The question is where they will go now."

"How should I know? I wish you'd actually give some thought to my well-being for once. I've been chased, threatened, had two doors smashed and been knocked unconscious." I complained, rising from the seat. "All in the space of two days." I finished and Watson gave me a tiny smile.

"Miss Katherine makes a valid point, Holmes. She's been through a lot since we first met her." Watson and I gave him a tiny smile only to blink in surprise when Holmes raised a finger. "Holmes, I hope you're not thinking about using Miss Katherine as bait again."

"I am not wandering Whitechapel again just to be accosted a second time." I said to Sherlock. When he raised an eyebrow at me I sighed. "Let me guess; you want me to go back there again?"

"The problem with that idea is that there's no guarantee those two men would be foolish enough to fall for the same trick. Hmm...let me think about this some more." Holmes answered, moving to the chair closest to the window. Shaking my head at him I leant back, unable to stifle a yawn as he picked up his violin. He spent a few minutes tuning it and by the time he started to play I had fallen into a light sleep.

Sometime later I stirred awake to find Toby curled up on the floor in front of my seat. Rubbing at my eyes I lifted my head to see Holmes and Watson sitting at a small table, staring at a chessboard. They were so focused on their game they didn't see me stumble from the chair, wandering over to watch them. After Sherlock moved a piece he looked up at me for a moment, a tiny smile curling his lips.

"So you're finally awake?" He commented, returning his attention to the game before I could glare at him. "I believe that's checkmate, Watson." He said to the doctor who blinked, looking down at the board for a moment.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Any news on my attackers?" I asked, stretching my arms above my head. Rising from his seat Sherlock moved to the bookcase and as I watched, curious, he picked up a letter opener. "Well?" I repeated and he turned, holding a letter between his fingers.

"Patience, Miss Katherine. This letter may hold the key to our mystery." Holmes explained and I crossed my arms, trying to be patient as he used the blade of the letter opener to slice the letter. Taking out a single sheet of paper his lips moved as he silently read the letter and I glanced at Watson who just gave me a shrug, his attention turning to the chessboard. As he started to reset it I looked over at Sherlock whose undivided attention was on the letter. Eventually he frowned and setting the letter back he turned to us. "I'm afraid that those two criminals have managed to give Scotland Yard the slip." He finally announced and I rubbed at my eyes, my eyes narrowed at the floor in front of me.

"Don't lose heart. We will catch them and then we'll see about finding you a way home." Watson promised and I gave him a half-hearted smile, my attention moving to the front door.

"Since Scotland Yard has yet to come up with anything useful we must go through another outlet." Holmes interrupted and I blinked, head tilted slightly to one side as he crossed the room to the window. While I watched he opened the window and as he leant out I heard him call out to someone in the street below. "Wiggins, could you come up here please?" He called out and after a few seconds passed I heard someone hurrying up the staircase outside, a young boy in somewhat dirty clothes stepping into the room.

"What can I help you with, Mr Holmes?" He asked and I waited, arms crossed as Holmes walked over to him.

"Yes, Wiggins. I need you and the BSI to track down two men. If you do see them don't approach them but report their location to me directly. They are two very dangerous men and they may be armed." Holmes explained and I coughed, causing everyone except Toby to turn their attention to me. "Do you have something to add, Miss Katherine?" Holmes asked me directly and I hurriedly shook my head, wondering why he asked a boy to find two criminals.

He handed the boy some coins and after Wiggins left I turned my gaze to him, my eyebrows raised at the detective. "What are the BSI?" I asked and he raised a finger into the air.

"Why the Baker Street Irregulars of course. They provide me with more useful information than a dozen Yard detectives." Holmes replied, stepping towards the chair near the window. As he did he picked up a tobacco pipe and so I waited until he sat before I walked over to him.

"So we just wait here?" I asked and Watson shook his head, standing once he had finished returning all of the chess pieces back to their original places. "Are you going somewhere?" I asked the doctor who took his hat from the hatrack near the door.

"I have several appointments to make today so I should be leaving. Miss Katherine, you should remain here until Wiggins returns. I will be back sometime this evening." Watson explained and I gave him a blank stare. "Holmes will keep you company." He added with a tiny smile and I blinked, jaw dropping as he exited the apartment.

"That is a very unladylike expression." Holmes said and I closed my mouth, wondering how long I could go without wanting to throttle the 'great' detective. I discovered the answer was an hour after Watson left and that was only due to Holmes' constant questions.

I had been resting on the couch, the most recent newspaper sitting on my lap forgotten when Holmes' voice interrupted my thoughts. "Miss Katherine, is something bothering you?" He asked and I looked over to see him with the violin resting in his lap.

"Why do you think that?" I replied, picking up the newspaper before I started to flick through it. Apparently not convinced Holmes kept staring at me, one eyebrow raised at me until I set the newspaper down again. "Alright. I'm worried that those two...men might try and break in again. I'm sure they're still after that statue...thing."

"I believe they'll try another approach. That's why you need to remain here." Holmes explained and I stood so suddenly the newspaper fluttered to the floor. "Miss Katherine?"

"You want me to stay here? For how long?" I protested and he sighed, plucking at the violin strings. "You have no right to keep me locked up."

"Miss Katherine, calm yourself. I merely stated that it would be foolish for you to wander around London while those two men are still at large. That is all." Holmes told me and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why do you insist on being so difficult towards me?"

"Maybe because you keep thinking you have control over my actions. If I want to go for a walk I will...maybe right now." I answered, stepping over the paper strewn about on the floor as I made my way to the front door. "Now are you going to stop me?" I asked and he just shrugged, picking up the fiddle. He started to play as I headed towards the door, not even looking at him.

"Miss Katherine, if you go outside I will not be held responsible for your wellbeing." Holmes called out but I ignored him, picking up the jacket I'd discarded when I'd first ventured outdoors. With a toss of my hair I made my way down the steps leading to the front door and once I ventured outside I grinned, thinking I'd finally gotten the last laugh on Holmes.

It soon turned out to be a big mistake...

I headed into the street directly outside Baker Street, taking a deep breath before I shivered.

Man it's cold out here. Even if it's Spring and not Autumn yet.

Before I left I made sure to remember which direction the apartment was in so I didn't get lost before I began to walk at a quick pace. While I walked I began to hum, a tiny smile on my face at the thought of Holmes' stare when I walked out while he was talking.

Distracted by my own thoughts I didn't notice that someone was watching me. Had I been more attentive I would have immediately reconized them and rushed back to 221B Baker Street as fast as my legs to carry me. But I wasn't paying attention and they smiled, watching from the shadows as I headed around a corner to find myself at a dead end. Shrugging I began to turn around, deciding to walk in the opposite direction when I heard footsteps and a low chuckle.

For some reason it sent a shiver down my spine and I took a single step back, looking around for somewhere to hide. Apart from a very high brick wall and several wooden boxes containing some very overripe fruit the alley contained nowhere to hide and I grit my teeth, waiting for whoever it was to show themselves.

They didn't appear right away and I let out a breath, thinking that my ears were playing tricks on me. Just in case I made a quick dash towards the corner and that's when I heard a laugh, directly in front of me.

I felt a hand grab for my left arm and I reacted on instinct, my other hand flying forward. I must have scored a direct hit because they let out a pained yell and I nearly cheered thinking I'd have time to run back to the apartment. I took another step out of the alleyway before someone grabbed at me, one arm wrapping around my waist while the other gripped my neck in a tight lock.

I struggled to free myself and they tightened their grip until I found myself unable to draw a breath. I began to gasp, spots appearing in front of my eyes and behind me one of my attackers shouted something. The voice seemed to be warning the other about not gripping me so hard but they just laughed, pressing a thumb against my throat hard enough to cause me to go limp. When my head fell forward my attacker immediately relaxed their grip but it was too late and my world grew dark as someone swore.

The last thought before I lost conscious was that Holmes had been right to tell me to wait. Now I wished I had listened...for once.

Back at the apartment several hours later...

Watson noticed something was wrong the moment he entered the apartment he shared with Holmes. Looking around the room he frowned, not seeing Katherine anywhere. Finding Holmes standing in front of the lit fireplace he walked over, noting the frown on the detective's face.

"Holmes, where is Miss Katherine?" He asked and Holmes just shrugged, glancing at the front door for a moment. "Holmes?" He repeated and Holmes finally looked up.

"She took off hours ago and I don't know where. Maybe I should..." He paused when footsteps could be heard from outside and he chuckled, turning towards the door as it began to slowly open. "Never mind. There she is now."

Instead of Katherine, Wiggins appeared in the doorway and Holmes froze as the BSI headed his way. "Mr Holmes, I saw those two men. They were carrying someone over their shoulder, the woman staying here earlier. But I think they hit her or something because she wasn't moving." Wiggins explained. "They were heading towards Whitechapel." He added, moving from one foot to the other as he waited for Holmes' reply.

"Thank you for your help, Wiggins." Holmes finally answered, handing over a handful of coins. With a glance at Watson who just shrugged, Wiggins left the apartment closing the door behind him.

At least what was left of the door anyway...

"Holmes, what do you think we should do?" Watson asked. Instead of replying Holmes started to pace the room and Watson shook his head. Clearing his throat Watson waited until Holmes looked at him. "We need to find Miss Katherine and rescue her."

"I know that Watson but we need to prepare first. We can't just rush in and fall into their trap. Give me an hour." Holmes said and Watson nodded, his friend begining to pace again. Less than an hour later Holmes suddenly headed directly for his room, leaving Watson to stare after him. He emerged a few minutes later dressed in a suit and Watson raised an eyebrow at his collegue.

"I hope you have a plan, Holmes. You know they won't release her without something in return...if they release her at all." Watson pointed out and Holmes just gave him a tiny smile, reaching into his left jacket pocket to produce the same statue Katherine had left behind. "Ah I see. Very clever, Holmes."

"Of course, Watson. Shall we be off?" Holmes told him before they headed towards the door.

　

 


	8. Chapter 8

I regained consciousness to find my arms and legs bound tightly, my head and my feet the only parts of my body I could move. Not that I wanted to due to the painful throbbing coming from my throat. That and the headache that made my vision fade in and out.

"So you're awake? Good." A man growled and I groaned, knowing exactly who had knocked me out. "It took us a long time to find you but now you're here so it was worth the wait. You know why you're here don't you?"

"You like my personality? You're not the first one that finds me charming." I replied, shifting my legs to try and loosen them. Or at least make myself more comfortable.

"Not even close. Now tell us where the statue is and we might let you live." He growled and I coughed, my throat aching. I didn't answer and he quickly moved until he was standing over me. "We know you have the statue and we want it back. Otherwise..." He trailed off, reaching into his jacket pocket and my eyes widened to see a pocket knife.

"You might want to listen to Jaime, lady." The younger of the two men told me and I blinked when Jaime glared at his college. "I was just telling her the truth." He muttered and Jaime rolled his eyes.

"Taylor, I thought I warned you no names while we're on a job." Jaime snapped and his colleage cringed, silently grateful when the knife returned to his pocket. "Fine so you know our names. Not that it'll do you any good. Now where's the statue?"

"Why do you want it so badly? It's not valuable." I answered and he grinned at me, chuckling softly. "Okay what's so funny?"

"You have no idea what you found do you?" Jaime told me and I just snorted, looking around the room instead. "That so called statue is really...."

"Let me guess; it's a time-travel device. Of course I know that. It brought us here didn't it?" I interrupted and Jaime narrowed his eyes at me. "But unfortunately for you two I don't have it anymore. It's at Scotland Yard being looked after by Inspector Lestrade. If you really want it back ask him."

"Yeah like we're dumb enough to fall for your lies. We'd be pretty stupid to walk straight into Scotland Yard only to get arrested." Jaime chuckled and I narrowed my eyes at them, wondering how long it would take them to realize who really had the statue.

"Huh so you're smarter than I gave you credit for. Though you still think I have the statue so you're still pretty stupid." I commented, cringing when Jaime grabbed the chair I was bound to.

"Shut up unless you'd like to go for a dip in the Thames." He warned and I grit my teeth as he grabbed my shoulder, squeezing it just hard enough to hurt. "Now where is it?"

"When I ran away from you two I dropped it okay? Someone must have picked it." I told him and he swore under his breath, gripping my shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise. I winced, unable to prevent a gasp and that brought a grin to his face. "You think this is funny?" I snapped and he produced the knife again, waving it just under my nose.

"You're in serious trouble and you still think this is a game?" Jaime whispered and I grimaced, my eyes travelling the room looking for a way out. "If you think you can just run away you're wrong. No one knows where you are so quit stalling and tell us what we want to know. Maybe then we're set you free."

"Yeah right. Once you have the statue there's nothing stopping you for making me disappear." I protested and Jaime waved the knife around the air, a cold smile on his face.

"For once we agree on something. Too bad for you." Jaime answered, the knife moving towards my left cheek. "Now are you going to tell us the truth or do I have to get mean?"

I could feel my face pale as I struggled again but Jaime tightened his grip on my shoulder, the very tip of the knife touching my bare skin. I let out a cry of pain as he sliced directly into my cheek, making a tiny cut before he held the knife close to my eyes and I saw the very tip of the blade covered in my blood. Shaking I stared as Jaime stared back, still smiling at me.

"I'd listen to him if I were you." Taylor told me as I grit my teeth, my cheek wet from the blood now dripping down it. "Just give us the statue and we'll let you go." He promised as Jaime wiped the blade on my pant leg before he walked away from me.

"I already told what I know." I objected, instantly regretting it when Jaime turned back to me. I froze but as he started to slowly walked towards me we all turned as a man called out. Letting out a shaky breath I looked up as Holmes and Watson walked into the room, the latter holding a pistol in his hands. Too focused on them finally coming to my rescue I didn't question just how they'd found me.

"What do you think you're doing to Miss Katherine?" Holmes asked and to my relief I saw something poking out of his jacket pocket. "Release her at once."

"Not so fast, detective." Jaime said, standing in front of me and I shrunk down as he showed them the knife concealed in his palm. "Hand over that statue first and then we'll let her go." He told them, waving the knife towards me.

"How do we know you'll let her go unharmed? You tried to murder her and it seems like you haven't been treating her well at all." Holmes countered, taking a step towards me. Jaime shook his head and I froze in place when he grabbed my chin, the knife brushing my neck.

"Holmes, what should we do? I can't risk hitting Miss Katherine." Watson whispered but Holmes didn't answer, his focus on me and Jaime who had the blade of his knife poking the base of my throat now. "Holmes?"

I could get Watson to fire on the man in front of Katherine but that will put her in harms way. Hmm...if I could distract them for long enough I can rescue Katherine and this statue is just what I need.

"Watson, keep an eye on the younger man. If he tries anything you have my permission to fire on him." Holmes whispered and Watson nodded slightly, focusing on Taylor who stared back at the doctor. "If I give you this will you release her?" He asked Jaime who took his hand off my chin but the knife remained and I flinched as it bit into my skin.

"Hand it over and I'll release her." Jaime agreed and Holmes frowned, heading my way before he stopped a metre from me. "Doesn't the great Sherlock Holmes believe me?"

"You have a knife pressed against a woman's throat." Holmes pointed out, taking a final step before he produced the statue. "Forgive me for taking you at your word."

"Enough talking." Jaime said, holding out a hand for the statue and once Holmes handed it over he snatched it from the detective's hand. "Now stand back." He growled, the knife flashing and I nearly screamed until I realized he'd cut the ropes so I quickly pulled at the ropes. Once I was able to move I started to rush towards Holmes only to hear Jaime laughing and I turned my head as he held the knife towards Holmes.

Holmes reacted instantly, dodging the knife before he threw a punch at Jaime. Jaime let out a pained gasp, knocked backwards by the punch. Taylor started to reach for his own weapon, a metal bar until Watson aimed his pistol at him and Taylor dropped his weapon. Standing near Holmes I took a deep breath thankful he hadn't been hurt but just as he turned to me I saw Jaime stagger to his feet, pulling a gun from his pocket.

Mentally scolding myself for forgetting he had it I saw Jaime aim the gun at Holmes, his finger moving to the trigger. I raced at Holmes, shoving him with both palms so he stumbled back. I heard the sound of the gun firing and I cried out, a blow near my left hip knocking me into Holmes who fell to the floor his arms quickly shielding me from further harm.

A short time later...

"Katherine?" Holmes' voice woke me and when my eyes fluttered open I saw him kneeling beside me.

"Thank goodness you're awake." Watson said and I blinked, staring up at them. "You were shot in the side but it's not serious." He explained when I struggled to sit, gasping as my side started to throb. "You should stay there until Inspector Lestrade arrives."

"How did I get shot?" I whispered, wincing and Holmes turned his head to glare at someone. "Wait...Jaime shot me?"

"Yes he did. Thankfully he and Taylor, who was helpful enough to give me their names, are safely tied up for Inspecter Lestrade. Now it's just a matter of waiting until he arrives." Holmes said, reaching over and I stared as he pushed something into my hand before he rested both of my hands on my stomach. "You should be resting not talking." He added with a tiny smile and I snorted, slightly impressed he somehow knew I was feeling a little light-headed.

"I've never listened to you before. Why would I start now?" I shot back, echoing his smile with a smirk. Glancing at me I noticed Watson watching Jaime and Taylor his firearm aimed at them. Feeling a little better that they weren't going anywhere I shifted my head on the floor, finally noticing that my head was resting on something soft. Now comfortable I let my eyes drift closed not waking until I heard Inspector Lestrade's voice.

"See that these two arrive at The Yard." Lestrade told two officers who nodded before they led Jaime and Taylor away in handcuffs. "Now how is Miss Katherine? Does she need an escort to The Yard?" He asked and Holmes shook his head as I managed to sit, rubbing at my eyes.

"She will be fine, Inspector Lestrade once we arrive back at Baker Street. Thank you for your concern." Holmes informed him and I gave the inspector a weak smile, taking Watson's outstretched hand. Helping me to my feet I wobbled for a moment before I found my footing, swaying a little as I pressed an open palm against the makeshift bandage keeping my wound closed.

"Holmes, Miss Katherine looks very unwell." Watson observed as he and Holmes followed joined me. "Once we arrive back at the apartment I will check her wounds."

"I was so concerned about getting her away from that monster that I made a dreadful mistake. If she hadn't pushed me out of the way..." Holmes trailed off with a grimace and Watson shook his head at the detective.

"It's not your fault, Holmes. Miss Katherine rushed in to shield you once she saw Jaime take aim at you." Watson replied and Holmes shrugged, hurrying to catch up when I paused shaking my head. "She is a remarkable young woman."

"We can both agree on that, Watson." Holmes answered and I blinked when he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You can barely stand on your own." He pointed out and I rolled my eyes, a little surprised by his concern. They led me outside to a waiting carriage and once we were safetly aboard, Holmes and Watson sitting on either side of me, my head started to droop forward.

After about a minute of avoiding it I began to doze and because of that I didn't hear Holmes and Watson's converstation.

"Now that Katherine's safe I wanted to ask you something." Watson said and Holmes turned to his friend, waiting for his question. "How did you know where they were keeping Katherine?"

"I must admit if it wasn't for Wiggins I would still be checking every warehouse in Whitechapel. He told me where they were and after that it wasn't difficult to track them down. There were only three warehouses abandoned in the area and only one had a door that needed to be broken down." Holmes explained, glancing down at Katherine when she shifted in her seat. Her hand opened and he caught the statue in his own, stopping it from touching the ground.

"All this madness over a statue." Watson whispered as Holmes examined it, turning it over in his hand. "Still at least this case is finally finished."

"I don't believe it is. We still need to figure out how Katherine arrived here in the first place." Holmes answered and Watson glanced at him, one eyebrow raised. "Once we arrive back I will examine this object further."

The carriage slowing woke me only to find that at some point my head had ended up on Holmes' shoulder. If the detective minded he didn't let on and I raised my head, yawning as Watson opened the door.

I'm not completely sure how I managed the stairs into the apartment but a little over half an hour later I was sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around my shoulders while Watson gave my cuts another look. Despite gritting my teeth I flinched more than once when Watson pressed his fingers against a particuallry sore spot, especially the wound on my hip that bled as soon as he removed the bandage (his handkerchief to be exact).

"There. That should take care of any infection but if you start to feel unwell tell me." Watson and I nodded, pulling the blanket over my body. I shivered despite the fire filling the room with heat as Watson straightened. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm alright. Just a little sore and tired really." I whispered, lying on the couch being careful not to jostle my hip. From his bed near the window, Toby climbed to his feet and I giggled when he wandered over to lick my outstretched hand. "Thanks, boy." I told him, reaching over to scratch between his ears. With a quiet whimper he lay on the floor beside me and I gave him a tiny smile, gently stroking his head until I fell asleep.

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Has Miss Katherine eaten anything today?" Watson asked, entering the sitting-room. Sitting near the window Holmes shook his head, both men looking towards me. Right now I was staring at the floor the blanket still keeping me warm covering me from my neck down.

"Mrs Hudson made sandwiches earlier but Katherine refused to eat even one." Holmes answered and Watson raised both eyebrows, watching as I shifted onto my stomach with a grimace.

"Maybe her injuries are making her feel unwell. I'll check on her." Watson suggested as he crossed the room towards me. Hearing footsteps I glanced up as he stepped towards me only to stare when I rolled onto my side to face the couch. "Katherine, are you feeling alright?" He asked and I sighed, turning my head to face him.

"I'm alright. Just not hungry right now." I answered only to hear a unmistakable gurgle coming from my stomach. "Alright so I am hungry." I admitted with a sigh.

"Do you have a fever?" Watson asked and I nodded slightly the movement making my head ache more. "You could have an infection. Let me take a look." He offered and I hurriedly shook my head, covering my face with the blanket.

"Katherine, if the wound is infected you will need it cleaned out. Due to your fever and your refusal to eat it is highly likely." Holmes interrupted and I coughed, uncovering my head. "It would not do for you to survive being shot only to end up in hospital because your wound is infected." He finished and after a pause I sat, shifting the blanket until it was covering my shoulders. Giving me a slight nod Watson knelt and I flinched when his hands moved to the shirt.

"Sorry." I apologized but Watson just gave me a nod. Over the course of a few minutes he removed the bandage to find my wound had turned a darker shade of pink, the skin around the wound a deeper red. Chewing his lower lip he turned to Holmes to find the detective already holding out his bag. "He's always one step ahead." I whispered, cracking a weak smile and Holmes just shrugged though I did see a hint of a smile on his lips. "Is it really bad?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"The wound is inflamed so you will require a tentanus shot. Just to be on the safe side." Watson told me just in time to see me close my eyes. "It will only hurt for a moment." He reassured me.

"I know...I just hate needles." I answered and Watson nodded, straightening before he reached into the bag for a bottle. When he produced a syringe and I saw the needle I grimaced, my shoulders shaking. I had my eyes closed until I felt someone giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze and my eyes opened to find Sherlock still standing there. Once I realized it was his hand on my left shoulder I gave him a tiny smile, not even noticing Watson wipe my right arm with an acohol wipe. Though I did yelp when the needle pierced my skin and even when it was all over I still couldn't stop shaking.

"I may need to clean the wound daily but for now you are at a very low risk of infection. Now please try and eat something. You need to keep your strength up." Watson advised as I sat back, trying not to scratch at the needle mark.

"O..okay." I finally agreed and once he called for Mrs Hudson, who entered with a teapot and sandwiches I forced myself to eat at least one. A few minutes later I was sitting with a cup in my hand. Once I carefully blew on it I took a sip of the hot tea.

"Are you feeling any better, Miss Katherine?" Watson asked, right now sitting at the table in the middle of the room. I gave him a slight nod and he smiled at me, looking towards Holmes who had his full attention on the book in his hands. Lying in his basket Toby yawned and I grinned at him, silently thankful to all three for taking care of me.

The tea helped calm my nerves with the added effect of making me feel a little sleepy. Once I finished the tea letting out a yawn Holmes cracked a tiny smile from behind his book, watching with interest as Watson quicly took the cup from me before it slipped from my fingers.

"Feeling a little tired all of a sudden." I mumbled, pulling my legs onto the couch. I barely had time to get comfortable before my eyes fluttered closed and after a few seconds Watson glanced at the teacup.

"Holmes, what tea did you give Katherine?" He asked and Holmes looked up from his book raising an eyebrow in response.

"Only Lavender, Watson. I thought it would help Katherine calm down after the day she has had." Holmes answered after a pause and Watson let out a breath, clearly relieved. "Clearly I was right to ask Mrs Hudson to pour her a cup."

"Yes you were. Hopefully she starts to feel better soon." Watson replied and Holmes nodded, returning his attention to his book. Night soon fell and after Watson made sure Katherine was still sleeping soundly he returned to his room, Holmes still absorbed in his novel. After another hour, and somewhat reluctantly, he set the book down once he marked his place.

Holmes started for his room but as he walked passed the couch Katherine sighed in her sleep and he paused beside her, his hand reaching out. His fingers resting on her forehead he stood there for several seconds before, with a tiny smile, he removed his hand making the short trip to his bedroom.

The sun was already high in the sky when I cracked open an eye as someone walked right by my makeshift bed, stopping in front of the fire to warm themselves. "God morning, Katherine. Or should I say midday?" Holmes told me, turning to see me sitting.

"Very funny. I am recovering from an injury, more than one in fact, Sherlock." I shot back his raised eyebrows making me grin. "If you can call me by my first name I do the same."

"Alright then I will call you Katherine from now on." Holmes agreed and I nodded, rubbing at my eyes to wake myself up. "Now would you like some more tea?"

"Only if it doesn't put me to sleep again." I replied with a smile and he gave me a smile in return. "Where is Watson...sorry, John this morning?"

"He is out making his rounds but he should be back momentarily." Sherlock told me just as we heard footsteps. "Right on time." He added and I rolled my eyes at him as Watson entered the room.

"Katherine, it is good to see you're finally awake." Watson told me and I nodded, stretching my arms and legs before I made an attempt to stand. Only to stumble and I quickly sat back, letting out a breath. "You are not well enough to be walking around just yet."

"Yes....so I noticed." I coughed and Sherlock gave me a tiny nod making me snort. "Okay so since I'm bedridden for the time being would can I do to pass the time?" I asked not looking forward to sitting around with nothing to do. Sherlock ended up being the one who surprised me by moving to the bookcase and after a few minutes of searching he returned to me with a small, leather-bound book in one hand.

"Here. This should help you pass the time while you recover." Sherlock told me as he placed the book in my outtretched hands.

"Thank you, Sherlock." I said and he nodded, Watson looking at me then the detective with both eyebrows raised. "Truthfully I enjoy reading." I explained as I glanced at the cover noting with a smile the title. "Crimes and Punishments."

"Very appropriate considering the circumstances." Sherlock said and I gave him a nod, opening the cover before I began to read.

 


	10. Chapter 10

I was so absorbed in the novel Sherlock had lent me I didn't notice him moving to the table with a microscope, a set of beakers and a bunsen burner among other scientific equiptment. I glanced over at one point when I heard him muttering to himself and that's when I noticed the statue in his hands. My eyes narrowed at him but he didn't seem to notice, fully concentrating on the item in his hand. Shaking my head I resumed reading slightly wounded that he'd taken it from me.

Even when John returned a few hours later I kept my head down my eyes focused on the words on the page. John stared at Sherlock who barely looked up then at me but I just gav him a quick nod, giving Sherlock another frown before I returned to my book.

"Did I miss something, Holmes?" Watson asked his friend who finally looked up.

"Oh there you are, Watson. So far my analysis of the statue has come up with nothing of interest. I'm still not convinced it can allow someone to travel through time. It is unheard of." He told Watson and I slammed the book closed, causing both men to turn their attention to me. "Is something the matter, Katherine?"

"Call me a liar to my face why don't you?" I snapped, setting the book on the floor beside my chair. "Hmph I should have known your kindness towards me wouldn't last. I saved your life and this is how you repay me?"

"Katherine, I never said I thought you were a liar." Sherlock replied, setting the statue down on the table. "But I still find it improbable." Shaking my head at him I climbed to my feet instantly feeling woozy and within moments Watson was at my side. I took his offered hand and after he helped me back into my chair I pulled my blanket tighter around my shoulders, gasping a little.

"Yet here I am, Sherlock." I pointed out with a weak smile, breathing a little harder than normal. "Or am I a figment of your imagination?" I teased and he gave me a smirk, Watson grinning.

"No one could have thought you up, Katherine. Not even me." Sherlock replied after a pause and I giggled, Toby letting out a bark at that.

Reaching over I retrieved the book I'd dropped and as I returned to reading it Sherlock turned back to the statue, Watson watching on silently.

Hours passed and after fighting it I began to fall asleep, not noticing when the book slipped out of my hands. But Sherlock noticed and he caught it before it hit the floor setting it down on the table before he looked back to Katherine. Eyes shut she sighed in her sleep and Sherlock couldn't help the tiny smile that made his lips curl up.

Finally asleep. Maybe now I can interrogate those two men and be back before Katherine wakes. I still need to figure out just how they managed to get this time-travel device to work. If I leave now I should have enough time to travel there by cab and be back before Katherine notices I've gone.

Sherlock headed to his room to retrieve his coat but as he started for the front door he couldn't help looking back at Katherine, her head now resting on one of the armchair's armrests. Nearly a minute passed until Sherlock realized how long he'd been standing with his hand on the doorkob and with a frown he headed towards the top of the stairs, the door closing stirring me from my dreams to find only Toby in the room.

It took me a few seconds to clear my head and once I did I sighed to myself, knowing that he'd left me again.

_If I could walk I would walk straight out of here. But then where would I go?_

With those thoughts in my head I leant back, the edge of the blanket between my fingers as I fiddled with it.

_I saved his life, I took a bullet to the hip for him and yet he doesn't seem to care that now I'm stuck here until I'm healed. I can barely stand without help._

As if he could sense I was upset Toby wandered over to me, whining softly and I gave me a tiny smile. Reaching down I gave his head a scratch and he stared up at me with his head tilted slightly to one side. "I don't know how you can stand that detective. He gets so focused on his case that he forgets other people exist. Dogs too." I added and Toby barked, wagging his tail. "You know what? I'll give him a taste of his own medicine and see how he likes being ignored." I told him and Toby barked, making me smile. "Thanks, Toby. You're a really good boy."

Right now Sherlock was in Scotland Yard and as he walked slowly towards the cells at the back his hand went to his coat pocket again, his left hand brushing the statue concealed there.

_I should interrogate Jaime first since he seems to be the one in charge. If he wouldn't talk there's always Taylor._

"Constable, please bring this man in for interrogation." Sherlock asked once he reached the cell containing both men. Jaime sneered at the detective but Taylor avoided his eyes, staring at the floor at his feet instead.

"Now...Jaime, was it? Why did you kidnap my client?" Sherlock asked, arms crossed as he stared down at Jaime. The man just glared at him, copying Sherlock instead of answering. "I know you were trying to steal the statue at the museum. The young woman we ran into told us that much."

"It was ours and she stole it from us." Jaime shot back and Sherlock just shook his head, waving his hand in the air. "I'm not telling you anything else."

"She took the statue that you and your accomplice tried to steal. She was set on giving it to the authorities until she saw the gun. So she ran and you gave chase. What I don't know is what happened between the point she escaped and when she ran into Watson and I. Would you like to fill me in on that?"

"You'll get nothing from me, Holmes. Lock us up if you want but eventually we'll be released. It's her word against ours and there's no evidence we shot her anyway aside from that flesh wound. I bet you didn't find the gun?" Jaime taunted and Sherlock just paused, rubbing his chin. "Of course you don't. While you were distracted I pulled it apart, smashing the pieces so you or anyone else wouldn't be able to reassemble it."

"So you had this all planned from the start?" Sherlock asked and Jaime just laughed, leaning back in his chair. "Clever but you're still going to jail for kidnapping."

"Like I said it's her word against mine. I'll be back on the streets in a few days and there's nothing you can do about it, Holmes." Jaime choked out, tears of laughing running down his cheeks. Shaking his head at the criminal, Sherlock left the room as the officer outside returned to escort Jaime back to his cell.

_I cannot believe that this criminal had the foresight to discard the gun he intended to use to murder me. He wouldn't have had time to discard it competely before Inspector Lestrade arrived so where could the pieces be?_

Sherlock thought about this as he headed back towards the front of the police station instantly stopping as an idea formed in his mind.

_Of course! The abandoned warehouse where we rescued Katherine may still contain the missing pieces of the pistol. All I need to do is locate them and this case is solved. If Watson is back by the time I return to Baker Street he can assist me._

With the ghost of a smile on his face, Sherlock headed outside to call a cab back to his apartment. At the same time as the cab pulled up outside Scotland Yard, Watson arrived back at Baker Street and I raised my head from my book.

"Afternoon, John. If you're wondering where Sherlock went I have no idea. He left before I woke up." I told him as I set my book down beside the armchair. "I guess I wasn't important enough for him to tell me anything." I answered with a loud sigh.

"Don't take it to heart, Katherine. Sherlock takes a lot of getting used to." John told me moving to my side. "Now how are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. The cuts on my cheek itch a bit though." I replied and he gave me a nod. "I've been trying not to scratch them but it isn't easy. My hip itches a lot more."

"You should leave them be. Otherwise they won't heal properly." John explained as he set his medical bag down on the table beside the chessboard. "Is there anything you need?"

"A bath would be great right now. That and a clean pair of clothes." I told him after a few seconds of thought. "Of course it might be a little difficult with a bandaged hip." I admitted, leaning back with a slight frown on my face.

"If you can't bathe I can at least get you some clean clothes." John suggested and I nodded, sitting straighter with a tiny smile. "I'll speak to Mrs Hudson." He added as he started to head for the door, newly repaired since our break-in. He returned a few minutes later with something in his hands just in time to nearly be knocked off his feet by Sherlock.

"Where's the fire?" I commented and both detective and doctor gave me a blank stare. "It means....never mind. Did you interrogate those two monsters?"

"How did you know that, Katherine?" John asked and I nodded towards Sherlock who raised an eyebrow at me, a slight smile on his lips.

"Jaime and Taylor are in Scotland Yard so it makes sense that's where you would head next. Though it would have been nice of you to tell me before you left." I explained, rubbing at my cheek. "It's only polite."

"Did you learn anything useful from them, Holmes?" John asked as Sherlock crossed the room, heading to the window.

"The pistol used wasn't picked up by Inspector Lestrade. After an interesting word with Jaime he admitted taking it apart and discarding the pieces. Therefore it must still be somewhere in the warehouse they brought you to, Katherine." Sherlock explained, looking out the window for a moment.

"Geeze that's actually pretty smart." I commented, rubbing at my cheek again. "I can't believe I just complimented them." I grumbled and at my side Toby wagged his tail.

"It doesn't matter. All I need to do is find the gun. Watson, will you acompany me to Whitechapel?" He asked, making a bee line for his room before John had time to come up with an answer. As he disappeared inside John shook his head and I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth, stifling a laugh when John threw his hands up in defeat.

"Is he always this annoying?" I asked as soon as I was sure Sherlock was well out of earshot. Getting a nod from John I looked towards the bedroom door, snorting as Sherlock reappeared wearing a scarf wrapped securily around his neck. "So you're leaving me again? Oh well Toby's better at looking after me than you are, Sherlock." I told him and he just shrugged apparently not at all bothered. Crossing my arms I watched them both leave me with Toby for company.

_How does John and Mrs Hudson put up with Sherlock? He might be a genius detective but he clearly has no idea how to talk to a woman. Oh hell I forgot I was supposed to be ignoring him.And I forgot to ask John about the clothes._

But as I started to sit back I noticed something lying on the table. I leant forward as far as I could without toppling over to find a pile of clothing sitting neatly folded, the same ones I remembered seeing gripped tightly in John's hands.

Knowing I couldn't stand without the risk of hitting the carpet I gripped the armrests and Toby watched in silence as I shifted the chair forward four times, leaving me a little winded. Once I got my breath back I leant forward, grabbing the clothes with the tips of my fingers and pulling them towards my lap.

"These are some nice clothes." I whispered, looking over the black shirt for a few seconds before I set it back down on my lap. "Wow now this is pretty." Holding up an ankle-length skirt I turned it around with a grin, admiring the shade of purple. "Huh I'm surprised Mrs Hudson had these clothes."

Shaking my head I carefully set them over my shoulder before I tried to rise from my seat, my legs shaking as soon as I lifted myself up. "Oh wonderful. How am I supposed to change if I can't even....hello, what's this?" I muttered to myself, reaching towards something resting against my armchair. With a shake of my head I retrieved the cane sitting there and after taking a deep breath I made another attempt to stand, using the cane this time.

This time I found myself standing and as I hobbled towards the bedroom to my right, my change of clothes draped over my shoulder, I couldn't help a tiny smile.

　

 


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock climbed from the cab, stepping onto the cobblestones before he turned around. Once John paid the driver, asking him to wait for them to return, he joined Sherlock.

"Are we going to check the warehouse where those two ruffians held Katherine?" John asked and Sherlock gave him a slight nod, heading towards the closest warehouse. "You could wait for me, Holmes." He sighed as he hurried after his friend. It didn't take them too long before they reconized the warehouse. Sherlock immediately moved inside with John not far behind him and after watching Sherlock staring into the darkness he spoke.

"How will we find the pieces of the pistol? They could be anywhere." John asked Sherlock who knelt on the floor, brushing at the dust with his fingertips. His friend didn't answer looking down at the floor at his feet instead. Shaking his head, John watched as Sherlock looked towards the spot where Katherine had been tied up. Eventually he straightened and with a smile he headed towards the chair sitting on its side.

"There are footprints near this chair, no doubt made by Jaime. They are large and since they most likely carried Katherine to this chair while she was unconscious, they couldn't possibly be made by her. Maybe we can find a set that matches Jaime and that will lead us to the gun they tried to hide." Sherlock observed and with a nod, John followed as Sherlock started to search the area. Their footsteps light both detective and doctor searched for any footprints that matched the ones Jaime had left and after a careful and very long search Sherlock laughed, startling John who blinked at his friend.

"What did you find?" John asked and Sherlock just smiled, holding something between his fingers. "Is that the gun? Or at least a piece of it?"

"Yes. It is the firing mechanisim. Once we find the rest and reassemble it we can prove that it is the gun that was used on Katherine." Sherlock answered and with a tiny smile on his lips he returned to the task of finding the rest of the gun.

While they searched the warehouse I finished dressing, setting the discarded clothes on the table beside the bed. "Much better though it would have been nice to have a bath. Guess I can't do anything about that until my wound heals." I whispered, climbing from the bed before the room spun. I just managed to grip the edge of the nearby bed in time to prevent my fall onto the floor, my breathing suddenly heavy. "Whoa...guess I shouldn't be standing then." I coughed sitting carefully on the edge of the bed as I struggled to catch my breath.

Taking a few slow breaths helped and after a pause I let out a loud yawn, not realizing just how tired I could be from changing into a fresh set of clothes. It wasn't until my eyes started to drift closed that I blinked, shaking my head. I wanted to return to the armchair in the sitting-room. But another attempt at standing even for a few seconds proved too much for me and I sighed, glancing at the comfortable looking bed.

"I suppose Sherlock wouldn't mind if I had a quick rest. But I'll make sure to leave before he and John get back." I whispered as I lay back, my knees resting against my chest. "Just hope I wake before they...get back." I mumbled as my eyes closed.

Meanwhile back in Whitechapel...

"There we are." Sherlock exclaimed, holding out several pieces of metal to John. In a few minutes John handed it back assembled and with a smile, Sherlock held it towards his face. "This gun smells strongly of gunpowder so it has been fired recently. I will check it once we return to Baker Street but I am positive that this is the weapon we have been looking for."

The trip back by cab seem to take an eternity for Sherlock, who was anxious to excame the gun to find any fingerprints that belonged to Jaime. Once they paid the driver, Sherlock stepped outside followed by John as they made their way back inside the building.

"Katherine, we have the missing piece of this puzzle." Sherlock announced as he entered the sitting room first and Toby barked, wagging his tail. "Hello where is Katherine?"

Looking around he noticed the closed bedroom door and he frowned at it, crossing the room as John stared at him. "I left that door closed." He whispered more to himself as he reached the door. Leaning in close he listened intently for a few seconds before he reached for the doorknob, slowly opening it so it wouldn't make a noise. Once he looked inside a small smile appeared on his lips as he opened the door fully to reveal Katherine, curled up on his bed.

Joining Sherlock, John looked inside nearly chuckling before he realized it would wake the sleeping occupant. "Well that explains where Katherine disappeared to. Why she's in your room puzzles me though." John said. Once Sherlock stepped inside the bedroom he headed to her side, looking down at the person taking up most of the bed.

"It was the closest to the armchair I believe. I see she's wearing a new shirt and a skirt." Sherlock pointed out and Katherine sighed in her sleep, resting her hand under her head.

"Mrs Hudson supplied the clothing. Katherine wanted a change of clothing so I asked our landlady." John explained and Sherlock rubbed his chin.

"She must have wandered in here to change. But that doesn't explain why she's now asleep in my bed." Sherlock answered, eyes still focused on her.

"Maybe Katherine started to feel unwell and so she decided to rest." John suggested and after a pause Sherlock nodded. "We should leave before we wake her up."

"You are right. Besides I need to test this gun for fingerprints." Sherlock agreed so together they left the room quietly behind them.

Later as night was falling I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I thought keeping my eyes shut tight would get them to leave but when I felt someone's fingers brush my shoulder I cracked open an eye. My vision cleared and I found Sherlock standing over me.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" I mumbled and he just smiled at me, making me sit. "I know I borrowed your bed without asking but I was feeling dizzy. Besides I'm having trouble walking right now."

"Then why not use the cane leaning against the bed?" Sherlock asked and I blinked at the cane now held in his left hand. "Did you forget about it?"

"Yes I did as a matter of fact. If you really need to know I was all set to return to the armchair until I began to feel lightheaded. So I decided to have a rest. I meant to leave before you and John returned but..." I trailed off with a one-armed shrug.

"That is fine. I came to tell you the gun has been found and the fingerprints on it match Jaime's exactly. It has also been fired very recently." Sherlock told me and I grinned at him, rubbing at my eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked and I quickly nodded, hoping he didn't see my eyes welling.

"I'm just a little surprised you managed to find the gun parts so quickly." I replied and he raised an eyebrow at me. "I didn't mean it like that! What I meant to say was that I'm very impressed." I added as quickly as I could, cheeks slightly red.

"Thank you, Katherine. Now will you be joining us for supper?" Sherlock asked and I nodded, taking the cane when he held it towards me. Without any difficulty I climbed from the bed and once I reached the door I found it already wide open. Shaking my head I stepped into the sitting room to find John already seated and Toby curled up in front of the fireplace.

Once there I froze, looking directly at the window to find that the sun had already set. "How long was I asleep?" I asked with wide eyes, making my way towards the couch when my legs started to shake.

"A few hours but you looked like you could use the rest." John told me as I settled onto the couch with a barely surpressed groan. "I'll fetch you a cup of tea." He added, reaching for the teapot. I barely even noticed that there were three teacups present, my mind a little foggy though I did feel a sudden warmth and I looked up to find Sherlock who had drapped a blanket around my trembling shoulders.

"Thank you both. You've been kind to me since I ran into you." I told them and Sherlock just gave me a tiny nod, fixing the blanket so it didn't slip from me.

"You are very welcome." John said as he stepped towards me, carefully handing me a cup of tea. "Are you still feeling unwell?"

"Mostly just tired. I should be taking it easy." I answered, blowing on the tea before I sipped at it. "You didn't drug me again did you?" I asked Sherlock who had just taken a seat opposite John.

"Of course not, Katherine. Besides it was Lavender tea not a drug." Sherlock replied, picking up his own teacup. Hidden behind the cup I couldn't see his face properly though for a brief moment I am sure I saw his lips curl into a smile. Or even a smirk.

Aside from tea, supper consisted of slices of a light buttery cake. I'll admit I ate two slices of it and two cups of tea before I began to nod off, nearly dropping the empty cup. I jerked awake to find both men watching me and I shook myself, holding the cup tightly between my fingers. "Oops. I don't think Mrs Hudson would like me dropping her teacup on the floor." I joked, rubbing at my eyes in an effort to wake myself up.

"Maybe it is time to turn in." John suggested and I nodded, turning to see Sherlock making smoke rings with his pipe. Even tired I managed a weak giggle when he blew a smoke ring close to John's face, making the doctor narrow his eyes.

"I think I should sleep on the couch this time." I told them, handing the teacup back to John who set it down on the table near the teapot. "What happens with the criminals?"

"I will speak to Inspector Lestrade tomorrow morning though I am positive they will be charged with attempted murder." Sherlock answered, putting out his pipe before he set it down in the ashtray. "Now we should be heading to bed. Goodnight, Watson and goodnight Katherine." He said, climbing from his seat.

"Goodnight, John. Goodnight, Sherlock." I said, yawning before I lay on my side.

For most of the night I slept well though as the sun started to rise, shining through the windows, I whimpered in my sleep. It wasn't until I heard Toby whining that I cracked open an eye to find him watching me from his basket. I pushed myself up by my elbows, rubbing at my eyes before I gave him a sleepy grin. "I'm okay, Toby. Just a bad dream." I whispered and he snorted, curling up again. I copied him but the same nightmare left me breathing hard and with a fine sheen of sweat on my forehead.

Finding sleep impossible now I readjusted my blanket before I began to wait patiently for Sherlock and John to exit their rooms. They did an hour after I woke for the second time that morning, John first and Sherlock a few minutes later.

"Katherine, what on earth is the matter?" John asked as we sat together for breakfast. I just shrugged and he raised both eyebrows at me but thankfully he didn't ask me again. While I drank my tea in silence Sherlock kept his attention on the morning paper, not even sparing us a glance. Not long after John climbed to his feet and I looked up, curious.

"Where are you going?" I asked John as he retrieved his hat. He didn't answer and I stared as he moved to the door. "John?"

"I'm just going out for a while, Katherine. I have some patients to see today." John explained and I blinked, glancing at Sherlock who actually raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well okay but does that mean I'm going to be on my own?" I asked and Sherlock blinked, staring at me his newspaper forgotten.

"Of course not, Katherine. Toby can keep you company." John answered with a tiny smile and I giggled for a few minutes even after he left, Sherlock's eyes now narrowed at me.

　

 


	12. Chapter 12

"Would you calm down, Sherlock? John was only joking...I think so anyway." I told him and in response Sherlock just shook the edges of his paper, clearly annoyed with his friend. Rolling my eyes at him I grabbed the cane John had lent me. Taking a deep breath I rose from the couch and Sherlock raised an eyebrow at me.

"I hope you're not planning on going for another walk. You do remember what happened the last time you did?" Sherlock asked from behind the paper and after a few seconds he looked up to find me staring at him from behind the paper, eyes narrowed at the detective.

"Sherlock, stop reminding me!" I snapped and he nearly dropped the paper, both eyebrows raised in shock. Breathing a little harder I gripped the cane tighter glaring at him until I realized he probably didn't know why I was angry. "You know it's very rude to talk down to a woman." I pointed out as he set the paper down on the table, his eyebrows lowered back to their usual position.

"I wasn't talking down to you, Katherine. I was merely pointing out what happened before when you wandered off. Besides if Watson was here he would agree with me." Sherlock answered and I snorted, moving towards the table with all of the scientific equipment.

"Do you know that for sure? He seems to be taking me side instead of yours or haven't you noticed?" I said and he blinked as I reached to the test tube. "Don't touch that!" He yelled and I jumped, the tube in my hand slipping from my fingers to shatter on the floor. "Now look what you have done." He sighed, rising from the table and I growled.

Kneeling I stared at the broken shards. "I only broke it because you startled me." I shot back, reaching for the largest shard. As the fingers on my right hand touched it I felt a sudden sharp pain and I hissed, pulling my fingers back too late. "Crap." I whispered, looking at the blood on my fingers with a frown.

"Do you ever listen to advice?" Sherlock muttered as he moved to my side and I growled under my breath, ignoring him as I tried to clean the mess I'd made. But the blood on my fingers made the task impossible and I kept dropping the same piece. "Here, take this and bind your hand before Mrs Hudson sees the mess and blames me for it." He told me as he held out a cloth but I pushed away his hand, concentrating on the broken pieces of the test tube instead.

"Leave me alone." I mumbled though Sherlock just knelt there and I finally snatched the cloth from his outstretched hand. Quickly wrapping it around my bleeding hand I winced, biting back a whimper from the pain.

"Why must you insist on being so difficult?" Sherlock asked as I stared at the floor, raking my brain for a way to gather the shards without cutting myself. "I'll clean this mess and you sit. Before you make another mess of our apartment." Sherlock sighed and I rose ignoring him as I hobbled back to my place on the couch.

Gathering the broken pieces in a handkerchief produced from his pocket Sherlock rose from the floor just in time to see the door to his room slam shut and he stared, setting the handkerchief down on the table beside. Quickly moving to his room he knocked lightly on the door. "Katherine, come out of there at once." He called out when I didn't respond.

After a long pause I shouted back. "No!"

"Katherine, this is childish. That is my room and I am ordering you to come out of there now." Sherlock called back, getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"If you want in that badly, Mr Holmes, break the door down. Otherwise I'm not coming out until you apologize." I shouted and after another long pause he knocked a little louder. "Not even close." I taunted, leaning on my cane a little.

"Katherine, of all the foolish..."Sherlock growled and I smirked at the door, waiting patiently for his response. After a moment he tried the doorknob and it opened to see me smirking at him, my eyes staring directly at his face.

"The door was open the entire time. So the great Sherlock Holmes doesn't even know when the door to his own room is unlocked? Wait until John hears about this, Sherlock." I teased . Giggling to myself I pushed past him heading back into the sitting room with a slightly red faced detective following close behind me.

"You will do no such thing, Katherine." He told me and I turned slightly using my cane for balance. "Why are you angry at me?" He asked and I rolled my eyes at him, staring up at him with one raised eyebrow.

"I'm trying to recover from what those two...men did to me and instead of being sympathetic you don't seem to care. John actually asks if I'm alright and so does Toby in his own way. But you? You barely even notice." I answered in a low voice shocked to feel my eyes welling.

"Katherine, I didn't mean to..." Sherlock began until I lifted the cane intending to poke him in the chest with it until I discovered I needed it for balance. The cane slipped from my fingers and I yelped as I tried desperately to regain my balance, stumbling forward as I did. I quickly planted my feet but all that acomplished was making me fall forward instead of backwards.

Sherlock managed to catch me though due to my flailing I knocked him over and we both ended up crashing to the floor. A little winded by the fall I didn't realize I was lying on the detective until he started to sit up only to pause when he noticed I was sitting on his chest. "Would you mind moving, Katherine?" Sherlock asked and I blinked at him, panting a little.

"I...uh..." I stammered as I tried to get my thoughts together. Finally I looked down to see I was sitting on the detective and my face reddened further. "I should probably move." I admitted and he gave me a long stare.

"That would be helpful, Katherine." He agreed and I nodded, climbing back to my feet so Sherlock could stand. He did and while I occupied myself with fixing my skirt and shirt, straightening both, he dusted his shirt. "Thank you. Now please explain why you think I'm ignoring you."

"Can we just drop it?" I asked though he shook his head slowly at me, eyes on me and I sighed. Rubbing at my still watery eyes I took a deep breath. "You would get annoyed too if people, for example a certain detective who is standing in from of me, didn't even ask if you were alright." I pointed out and he scratched his chin for a moment.

"Is that why you fell on me?" Sherlock asked and I groaned, stumbling back to the couch without my cane. "Now why are you angry?"

"You are such a pain in the rear! I don't know how John and Mrs Hudson put up with you, not to mention Toby. I've only know you for a few days and I already want to hit you with my cane." I told him, sitting on the couch. "Believe me if I wasn't so nice I would have." I added with a smirk as he headed towards the table.

"Here we are inviting you to stay here until we can find a way to return you safely home and you spend the time insulting me." Sherlock said and I narrowed my eyes at him. "This is exactly what I mean. Why can't you act a little more grateful?"

"Maybe you should work on your manners and stop treating me like an idiot? You might be a genius but you stink at talking to women." I mocked and he just picked up his paper, unfolding it before he returned to reading it. "So you're giving me the silent treatment? Very clever...not." I snorted waiting until it had been a few minutes of silence had passed before I made my move. When Sherlock looked up from his paper he saw me standing by the open window, looking into the telescope.

"Huh and you tease me about being curvy. She your girlfriend?" I asked and Sherlock rose from his seat walking over with an eyebrow raised at me.

"Who are you talking about?" Sherlock asked and I stepped back, allowing him to view the telescope. Once he peered through it he straightened, eyes wide. "That is not..." He began and I tried not to laugh, I really did but even biting my lower lip couldn't prevent my muffled laughter. "That was not funny."

"It was from where I'm standing, detective." I giggled beside him and he shook his head at me. "The face you're pulling right now. So what is your preference?"

"Excuse me?" Sherlock asked, clearly puzzled and I sighed. Waving a hand in front of me I gave him a grin. "You need to be more specific, Katherine."

"I mean what are you looking for in a lady? Geeze haven't you ever dated a woman?" I laughed and he fixed me with a stare.

"Why are you so interested in my life so suddenly?" Sherlock asked and I blinked, suddenly wondering that myself. "Katherine?"

"Curiosity mainly, Sherlock." I answered a little too quickly for myself and Sherlock raised his eyebrow again, looking far too curious for my liking.


End file.
